mlpfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
A True, True Friend
A True, True Friendは、エピソード不思議な魔法で登場した歌である。 トワイライトを始め、メーン6が協力して本当の親友として互いに助け合う。 歌詞 日本語 :トワイライトスパークル:やった！やったわ！元のあなたに戻ってくれて本当に嬉しい！あなたの助けが必要なの。 ::助けよう　友達を ::助けよう　友達を :トワイライトとフラッターシャイ ::光を見つけ出すために ::助け合おうよ :レインボーダッシュ:ねえ、もしかしてボクのこと忘れてない？ :トワイライトスパークル ::頑張っている　ラリティを助けよう :フラッターシャイ ::試そう　恐れないで ::やることが　分かるはず :トワイライトとフラッターシャイ ::助けよう　友達を ::助けよう　友達を ::光を見つけ出すために ::助け合おうよ :レインボーダッシュ:うう……。一体何があったんだい？ :トワイライトスパークル:説明してる時間は無いの。とにかく助けて。アップルジャックがドレスを作ってる。 :レインボーダッシュ:任せてよ！ :レインボーダッシュ ::頑張っている　アップルジャックを助けよう ::試そう　恐れないで ::やることが　分かるはず :トワイライト、フラッターシャイ、レインボーダッシュ ::助けよう　友達を ::助けよう　友達を ::光を見つけ出すために ::助け合おうよ :ラリティ: 息を呑む あら、悪夢を見たわ！……いいえ、まだ見てるのかしら？ :トワイライトスパークル: ラリティ、ピンキーパイがアップル農園をメチャクチャにしてる。アップルジャックの助けが必要なの！ :ラリティ: アップル農園がメチャクチャですって？そんなことをさせちゃいけないわ！ :ラリティ ::困ってる　ピンキーパイ ::早く行ってあげよう ::できることは何か ::助けてあげられるはず :トワイライト、フラッターシャイ、レインボーダッシュ、ラリティ ::助けよう　友達を ::助けよう　友達を ::光を見つけ出すために ::助けよう　友達を :アップルジャック: イーハー！そうこなくっちゃ！次は何？ :トワイライトスパークル: 街のひとたちが怒ってるの。ピンキーパイを元に戻そう。 :アップルジャック: 心配しないで。任せておいで。 :アップルジャック ::悲しみに暮れてる　みんな ::笑うことを　忘れている ::笑顔が消えた　君が助けたら ::さあ早く行って　みんなが笑う :ピンキーパイ:さあ、ポニーのみんな、笑顔を見せて！ :ポニーたち: ピンキー！ :全員 ::助けよう　友達を ::助けよう　友達を ::光を見つけ出すために（光を） ::友達　助けよう 英語 :トワイライトスパークル: It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see :トワイライトとフラッターシャイ ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :レインボーダッシュ: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? :トワイライトスパークル ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can :フラッターシャイ ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :トワイライトとフラッターシャイ ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help you see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :レインボーダッシュ: Uh, what just happened? :トワイライトスパークル: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! :レインボーダッシュ: Say no more! :レインボーダッシュ ::Applejack needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :トワイライト、フラッターシャイ、レインボーダッシュ ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :ラリティ: gasps Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. :トワイライトスパークル: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! :ラリティ: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? :ラリティ ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble ::We need to get there by her side ::We can try to do what we can now ::For together we can be her guide :トワイライト、フラッターシャイ、レインボーダッシュ、ラリティ ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :アップルジャック: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next? :トワイライトスパークル: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. :アップルジャック: I'm on it. I know just the thing. :アップルジャック ::The townspeople need you ::They've been sad for a while ::They march around, face a-frown ::And never seem to smile ::And if you feel like helpin' ::We'd appreciate a lot ::If you'd get up there and spread some cheer ::From here to Canterlot :ピンキーパイ: Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE! :ポニーたち: PINKIE! :全員 ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light! (To see the light!) ::That shines! (That shines!) ::From a true, true friend! en:A True, True Friend de:A True, True Friend es:Cuando un Amigo es de Verdad fr:A True, True Friend pl:True, True Friend ru:Твой лучший друг カテゴリ:歌